Mythopoeia
NEW EARTH In 2091, scientists on Earth found a new planet. They named it Kepler 225 as it was the 225th planet to resemble Earth that had been found. The Earth had been ravaged by war and meteorites, leaving it nearly uninhabitable. Colonies had been sent to other Earth-like planets years ago, but none had reached their destinations yet. It was time to leave Earth and find a new home. This world was simply too small for humans and giant ships were built, The Arc’s, to carry the world’s inhabitants to their new home, New Earth (or Kepler 225). The ships were built in space as there was nowhere on Earth that could create ships of this size. Space stations were used to manufacture the parts and the ships were constructed in a ship yard that was orbiting what was left of the moon. The moon has been partially destroyed in a meteor shower that had decimated half of the planet, leaving billions dead and even more stranded. Through collaborative efforts, the world’s leaders came together to form the CHK, The Coalition of Human Kind. They pooled resources and scientists to work together to create the new technologies that would eventually build the Arc’s. Massive Circular ships that rotate to simulate gravity, the Arc’s have a capacity of 20 million people each and there were 20 Arc’s built. That meant that only 400 million civilians could be taken on the ships to New Earth. There were also many military ships already constructed from previous space exploration that the military used as well for their combined forces. Unfortunately, civilians were not allowed on board the military vessels as they carried armed weapons to protect the Arc’s but could not be left to civilians. Billions were left behind, defenseless and stranded on the echo of what used to be Earth. The Arc’s set out for Kepler 225 and it took nearly 200 years to reach their destination. The year was 2285 and The Arc’s arrive at Kepler 225. Of the 20 ships that set out, only 13 survived. 260 million people made it to New Earth, along with a few hundred thousand military officers as well. The planet was considerably larger than Earth. The land masses were similar but the native flora and fauna were far from familiar. The planet was almost 70% water, just like Earth, but the oceans had a much higher concentration of salt and so were much more buoyant. So much so, that you could physically walk on the surface of the oceans. Terra forming was minimal as the composition of the new planet were very similar. New elements were found, however, and were deemed superior to those back on Earth. They were far superior in conductivity and the metals of this new earth were far denser. Desalinization plants were created all over the planet in order to supply fresh and drinkable water for the new settlers. Unlike Earth though, there was no tectonic activity, no seismic movement under the surface of the planet. Scientists deemed that the different structural elements that made up the planet must be so dense that they don’t move at all. This made building sites easier to find and establish. The new inhabitants came to be known as the Terran’s. They were given this name by the Kazari, a race of aliens who lived on the nearby planet of Kazar. It took a while, but translators from both races were able to teach each other and learn to communicate relatively quickly. It did also help that the Kazari have very advanced technology that allowed them to access and interpret all the data stored by the Arcs. The Kazari helped the Terran’s to build their cities and assimilate to life on New Earth. They taught them how to tend the earth they had settled on, teaching them about the different minerals and their benefits. Over several years, New Earth finds itself developed with running water, huge citadels and skyscrapers that take on a very organic shape and texture. This organic structuring was not due to original design, but due to the materials used. The metals that exist on New Earth and the wood and other organic materials used are actually able to be programmed and fused together, so the Terran’s are able to program trees and metals to create structures that are both organic and metallic, allowing sophisticated technology to be seamlessly integrated. The cities towered upward, the Terran’s attempting to build up rather than outward. Afterall, they had no seismic activity to contend with, so their structures could be as tall as they wanted. The other reasoning behind their upward construction is that they wanted to leave as much of the land intact as possible, as they had destroyed the original Earth generations ago through overpopulation, pollution and war. Their intent was to live harmoniously with the planet and each other. The Terran’s remained peaceful and grew technologically over the next generation until the Celestials attacked. The rained down on the planet like a plague that could not be fought. They were beings created from living energy, with the power of a sun in each of them. They took on a golden humanoid form after descending to New Earth. They decreed that everyone would be the same, just as they are. By taking away individuality, they could create order and take away distraction from the path to realizing perfection within their race. They waved their glowing hands and stripped the Terran’s of their hair and eye colour. They pigment lifted from the entire population like dust and everyone was left with white hair and white eyes. This caused the Terran’s to develop extreme sensitivity to the sunlight. This new planet already had 2 suns, so the days were longer than on Earth, but now the blazing light of twin stars was too much for the Terran’s, forcing them inside, to hide from the light. KAZAR The planet itself is a dark world covered in raging storms. These are of little consequence to the Kazari people as they conduct the electricity and are able to harness it to power their cities and technology. The surface of the planet is barren and has very little plant life due to the fierce nature of the constant storms. There are small creatures that live on the surface however, they look like porcupine-rat hybrids but they are the size of large dogs. There are also many species of electrical insects that thrive off the electricity in the atmosphere. The main species that live on the surface of Kazar are a race of dragons that rule the skies and can channel and expel electricity in huge amounts that can create devastating amounts of damage to the surroundings. Thankfully for the Kazari, they made peace with the dragons eons ago, when their people were first developing civilization. They revered the dragons and treated them as God’s.